When a user accesses software programs, whether installed locally on a computing device or on a server (e.g., in the cloud), the user may interact with the software programs through a graphical user interface (GUI) that includes a display, which is visible to the user. These software programs may also function within a web browser to access functionality provided by the server. More and more, GUI-based functions are provided via hover functionality, such as displaying in a pop-up or overlay window to a user upon a mouse hovering over a particular link.